


Vampire vs Slayer

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Romance, Smut, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: Vampires, make-up sex, mild angst, max fluff (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Vampire vs Slayer

ANN

“Oh my god, you’re a vampire.” Baekhyun’s face went white while mine went red. “You’re one of _them_.”

Kai’s arm came possessively around my waist and I felt a deep chuckle bubble from his chest. “And?”

If I turned around, I knew I would see Kai baring his fangs like the territorial man he was.

Shit, shit, shit!

I held out my arms as if I could hold my vampire ex-boyfriend back from attacking Baekhyun who was pointing a huge ass gun at the both of us.

Okay, time to diffuse the situation.

“Baekhyun,” I bit out. “Leave us. I will meet you back at headquarters tomorrow.”

I turned around, not caring about Baekhyun’s response. Looking up, I could see Kai’s eyes were a pitch black with bright red swirling in the depths. I put a hand on his chest.

“Kai?” My tongue felt heavy with everything that had happened in the last half hour. “Let’s go home?”

That caught his attention. He looked down with concern in his eyes, the angry red suddenly gone, replaced by a dark brown that I had come to love in the last year.

Jeez, how did I get in this situation?

A familiar click and whistle pierced my thoughts and I shoved Kai back, reaching out to deflect the numbing dart that I knew was directed at us. My arm stung for a second as I swatted the dart away and I wanted to turn around to glare at Baekhyun.

But I knew I only had moments before Kai was going to rip the man’s throat out.

I grabbed my ex by the front of his shirt with my good hand. Kai was already snarling, his fangs extending to long points that should _not_ have been a turn on but honestly…

Maybe all this vampire slaying messed with my brain.

“He’s going to die,” Kai hissed.

I pushed him back, holding my bad arm close to my side. The numbing was traveling up to my elbow and it was growing heavier by the minute. I didn’t want to stay here with two volatile men and a useless arm. “He’s not worth it. Let’s go home.”

“He tried to hurt you.” Kai’s fists clenched and unclenched. “I’m going to kill him.”

I sighed, tired of dealing with irrational men today. “He was trying to hurt _you_ , not me. He’s new and has a poor shot.” I pressed my palm against Kai’s chest again. “Kai, look at me.”

He just growled.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him down to my level. “Kai, I’m tired and my arm is hurt.” He blinked and focused on me. That got his attention. I almost preened with how much I knew him. “Take me home?”

Suddenly the world shifted and I found myself in Kai’s arms.

He shot a glare at Baekhyun who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Work on your shot before I find you again.”

And then Kai jumped off the roof—scaring the shit out of me—and landed on another one.

From roof to roof, we headed into the suburbs, back to the home that my vampire ex and I had made for ourselves a year ago.

-

KAI

It didn’t occur to him till they were standing in front of their bed that he didn’t want to let her go. Ann belonged in his arms, nestled and protected from all the bullshit out there.

But she was a vampire slayer, working with the government to eradicated the state free of all vampires.

With a mental sigh, he set her down on her side of the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest. There, he saw the necklace.

He growled, not caring about hiding his fangs anymore. “Is that why you stink?”

A flash of hurt crossed her gaze and he immediately shut his mouth. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair, glaring out the window at the world that put them in this situation.

He heard her stirring in bed, and suddenly her sweet scent broke through his sour mood. Gone was the bitter sting of garlic that tinged the air. Replacing it was a fresh breath of mild wildflower and vanilla and…

The love of his life.

Fuck. he was going to lose it.

“The necklace is off,” she murmured behind him, and he heard the clink of the charmed necklace as she threw it to the ground across the room. Thankfully, the putrid charm could only be activated when it came in contact with human skin. “Will you come here so we can talk?”

He turned back with his hands on his hips. She wanted to _talk_?

 _Now_? 

They had been dating for a year. If he was allowed to use superlatives in his long-ass lifetime, he’d say it was the best year of his life.

But six months ago? When he found out she was a vampire slayer, and she found out he was a vampire?

Things went to shit.

She didn’t want to talk then, and truthfully he didn’t either. So he left the home they had built together, because he had other places on this earth after living here for nearly a century. She was a human, and this was her only nest.

And now she wanted to talk?

Her eyes were red around the edges as she looked down at the bedding. Her voice was hoarse. “We bought a king sized bed so the two of us could fit comfortably in it.” When she looked up, his heart cracked. “Please don’t leave me alone in it again.”

His anger deflated.

He threw off his jacket and dumped it on its usual spot, the chair in the corner of the room. For a moment, he stopped in front of the bed, deciding if he should be on top of the covers or not.

Ann made that decision for him by throwing the covers back.

He climbed in beside her and she tucked the sheets around his shoulders, meticulously making sure every inch of him under his chin was covered.

She always said his skin felt cool to touch and she developed a habit of keeping him warm. Even after discovering he was a vampire, the habit didn’t die.

She tucked her hands to her chest and looked at him.

He watched her back.

He knew he needed to fix this. He couldn’t go back to the way he lived for the past few months, governing his people day in and day out in order to avoid the humans’ detection. He needed a break. He needed someone to talk to. Someone optimistic and innovative and caring.

Kai opened his mouth—

“Can I hug you?” Ann whispered.

He blinked and opened his arms. Of course she could. Why would she ever have to ask?

In an instant, she was back in his arms and Kai let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his chest. “I’m so so sorry.”

He kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair as she trembled in his embrace.

As a vampire, Kai didn’t believe much in fate. If he did, he’d be pretty pissed all the time with the hand of cards that fate had dealt him as a vampire.

But deep down he knew he and Ann were fated to be together, labels be damned.

-

ANN

My head rested comfortably on his chest and my hand was fisted in his t-shirt, wrinkling the hell out of it.

But it felt right.

So finally, after what felt like an hour of moping in Kai’s arms, I began talking.

“I became a vampire slayer five year ago, fresh out of college.”

Kai made a thoughtful sound as his fingers absently brushed through my hair. “When your mother died?”

I shifted uncomfortably and basically held onto his shirt for dear life. I hated talking about my mother’s death, hated the way my brain shut down and my throat closed up.

But Kai deserved to know why I became the person I am today.

“The reports said her body was found in a park and at first everybody had thought it was a—” I cleared my throat, not wanting to imagine what my mother could’ve gone through. “An _assault_.”

Kai turned and cradled the back of my head, pressing small kisses to my forehead. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I needed to tell him.

“They said there was no blood,” I continued. “Not on the ground, not on her body, not _in_ her body.”

I gulped down the lump in my throat. After reading through those reports, I spent weeks in bed, scared for my own life. I had moments where I was grateful that my mom had died after what had happened, because going through all that and _living_ with the knowledge of it?

It was a nightmare.

“They found a huge scab on her neck. When they peeled it back, there were two puncture marks.”

Kai’s chest seemed to be shaking, or maybe that was just me.

“I became really angry after that. And I told myself that all vampires needed to die because of what one did to my mom.” I looked up apologetically. “I’m sorry for what I did.”

Because I had killed people. Innocent people who were like Kai.

People who were kind and brave and selfless and dedicated so much time to the person they loved. People who were trying to live a happy life but happened to be vampires.

Kai pulled me closer and then I realized my tears were falling like crazy, soaking his shirt. I tried to wipe them away, but my hands were trapped between us and one of my arms was still testy from the earlier sting.

Kai let me cry, let me sob at the loss of my mother and the loss of him.

I hadn’t had time to dwell when he left because for some reason, my brain told me I could make it through on my own.

I did, but it was miserable now that I thought back on it.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Kai’s voice was low and I could barely hear it over my erratic breaths.

I pulled away from him and wiped at my eyes, wanting to sober up so I could tell him the rest.

It took a minute because every time I looked at him again, he did not look at me with any hatred despite the fact I was his natural enemy. His eyes only held love.

That was why I knew my project for the last couple of months was worth it.

“When you left, I had a lot of questions.”

The corner of his lip kicked up.

I blinked, knowing he had something to say. “What?”

“You _always_ have a lot of questions.”

I rolled my eyes and laughed, leaning on his chest again to get comfortable. “I do,” I agreed. “But I wanted to know why you hadn’t bitten me yet.”

This time, he was the one who barked out a laugh. 

But he didn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” I continued on. “I looked into it, and remember that scab they found on my mom’s neck? Turns out it’s some sort of disease.”

Kai made an interested-but-not-interested noise.

My eyes widened. “You knew about this?”

He kissed my fingertips for some reason. “Of course. Vampires don’t like to kill humans or else we’d have the cops on our asses all the time.”

“So it’s true that the vampire who killed my mother was sick at the time?” That didn’t change the fact that he had killed my mom, but it forced me to change the way I thought about the vampire.

He nodded. “We also don’t leave scabs behind on our victims.” With a grimace, he added, “we like to keep our jobs clean.”

Well, that opened up a lot more questions.

But I wanted Kai to know what I had _done_ about my discovery.

“I learned that it was wrong to kill every vampire that I saw.”

He scoffed. “And _dangerous_ ,” he said.

I pursed my lips because I knew he was right. “That, too. But now we aren’t killing them.”

Kai chuckled. “What? Now you’re engaging in fist fights with their leaders and getting injured by your teammate in the process?” He held up my arm and inspected it. “Who was that kid anyway?”

“Just a trainee.” I pulled my arm away and flexed my fingers, ensuring him it was fine. “And no, I’ve convinced everyone to participate in the pilot project. We track down vampires who have killed humans and hit them with a stun gun like the one Baekhyun the trainee used. It immobilizes them enough to inject them with an antidote that my team developed.”

Kai’s ears perked up. “You have an antidote?”

I nodded. “Of course. What’s the point of finding this disease and doing nothing about it?”

Suddenly, Kai’s lips were on mine. A jolt of pleasure rang through me and I almost melted into the bed. I hadn’t felt like this in forever.

Too soon, he pulled away. “Sorry,” he muttered and ran a hand through his hair. “I want to marry you right now.”

M-marry me?

Well, if he was being honest…

“Me too,” I blurted out. “I mean, you. Like, marry _you_.”

He broke into a grin, and I copied him because I couldn’t resist him.

He kissed me again. “We’ve been trying to find a cure for the disease forever. It’s painful for the host, makes them crazed and out of their minds. The results are also bad for the rest of the community.”

My brain was rattled because Kai’s hands were pulling up my shirt. “I’ll bring it to you guys. It’s a simple injection but it still takes a few days to work—” I broke off into a moan when he expertly found the clasp to my bra.

“I missed this,” he said, pulling my top off and throwing it across the room. “I’ve miss you.”

I blushed because it had been a while and I felt a little shy to be quite honest. “Same here,” you confessed. “I haven’t had an orgasm since you left.”

Kai pulled back, his eyes wide. “What?”

-

KAI

He couldn’t believe it. His beautiful girlfriend had denied herself an orgasm for _six months_? He had jerked himself off at least once a week since he left her, though they were all unfulfilling.

He didn’t know jacking off could be unfulfilling until she was gone.

But the fact that she hadn’t had any? That needed to change.

Tonight.

Ann looked away and crossed her arms, her blush creeping to her chest. “Not that I haven’t tried,” she said with a pout. “My brain and body just didn’t want to cooperate. I’ve been busy with finding the disease and antidote that—”

She broke off with a squeak as he pushed her back flat on the bed.

“The Ann I know loves sex. Loves having orgasms. Loves coming…for me,” he said with a smirk. He could smell her arousal perfuming the air and leaned in to kiss the top of her breast. “Did you know that I could always smell how turned on you were?”

She groaned and squeezed her thighs shut. “Don’t say that.”

He unfastened the buttons to her pants and pulled them down, knowing her panties would be soaked already. It was a delight to see, but he needed those pink panties off to do what he needed to do.

“I’m going to try something,” he said, pulling her panties off slowly and watching her juices cling to the fabric. “You asked me why I never bit you.”

She nodded and pressed her fingers to her lips.

“It’s not because I didn’t want to.” He pushed her knees open and breathed in her sweet scent. He could feel his fangs pushing out and did not try to hold them back. He let them extend as far as they wanted. “I’ve wanted to taste you since the day I met you.”

She shuddered and swept her hair up so it fanned out over the pillows. “You can do it now.”

He smiled because of how precious she was. “Not there.” He licked his lips. “When we bite, our fangs inject a chemical that brings all your blood close to the puncture site.”

Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp, following his train of thought.

He smirked. “Tonight, I want to give you the orgasm of your life.”

-

ANN

I almost came already.

And Kai must’ve known because he looked down with a cocky grin. “You like that idea, huh?”

I squirmed when he trailed a finger through my slit, spreading my wetness around so I was ready to take whatever he gave to me.

I remember the first time we had sex, how slow he made me go because he knew I was too tight for him. We fucked like rabbits after that so tightness was never an issue.

But now? After months of nothing?

I breathed to relax myself.

“Good girl,” he murmured naturally.

Oh god, he remembered how much I liked getting praised.

I watched him lean down, licking his huge fangs on the way. I wanted to watch, but I also could barely remember to breathe.

I stared at the ceiling instead and pressed one hand to my forehead. My other hand held his, because that’s just how I liked to be eaten out for some reason. He always made me come like crazy, and I liked to have something to hold me down because it got scary at times.

This time, I was worried I was going to pass out.

But I wasn’t worried that he was going to leave me.

I felt his kiss first on my inner thighs, traveling closer and closer but never touching where I wanted him. I angled my hips so that he would know I couldn’t wait much longer.

A light laugh, and then I felt something foreign rubbing against me.

I looked down and found him running his white fang up, down, and between my lips, coating me with a clear fluid that ran from his fangs.

He also watched me like a predator.

I didn’t know if it was whatever he was rubbing on me, or if it was his gaze, but I felt the pulsing between my legs build higher and higher. I whimpered, squeezing his hand, and raised my hips. I wanted something inside me. I wanted _him_ inside me.

Kai squeezed my hand back. “You ready?”

I nodded fervently, watching his next move.

His arm locked around my hips and his tongue licked me gently. The languid sweeps still made my entire body shake, because I was so damn sensitive down there already. And he hadn’t even made it to my clit.

As if he heard me, he flicked my little nub with his tongue.

I almost came off the bed.

-

KAI

Good, she was nice and ready.

Kai pressed his tongue to the back of his fang, releasing the chemical that helped vampires drain their victims of blood.

He leaned in and gently nicked the side of her clit, injecting it just a drop of his fluid. Then he licked the barely-there wound clean.

“Oh my god,” Ann whimpered and her back arched. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

He watched her with pride, knowing his plan was working. 

With amazing strength, she pulled at his hand, urging him to climb up her body.

“Kai,” she gasped.

He caressed her cheek, content to watch as she rode closer to her orgasm. “What is it?”

“Please, please, please bite me.”

He stopped and his eyes traveled to her neck, where a vein was making his mouth water. Hell, everything about Ann made his mouth water. “You want me to bite you?” he repeated.

She nodded. “Please. And I need you inside me.”

He wanted him to bite her _and_ fuck her?

God, she was perfect for him.

“Now,” she pleaded, pulling at his hand. “Oh my god, now.”

Kai scrambled to position himself on top of her, gently angling her chin to the side. He held his cock in his hand, ready at her entrance.

He licked her skin, feeling her arms come around him in an embrace. Shakily, he scraped the spot on her neck.

He didn’t want to hurt her. He knew it wouldn’t, because he would make sure it felt good for her. But sometimes, a bite could be made to be extremely painful.

“Oh god, Kai, _please._ I’m going to come,” she breathed in his ear.

Forgetting all control, he pierced her neck and drove into her heat.

Her blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted and suddenly he knew all other blood was tainted for him. 

And the way her pussy clenched around him as she finally reached her orgasm?

He would never be satisfied in any aspect of his life without her.

He drove into her without mercy, though he had to go slow for his own sanity. Everytime he pressed into her sensitive clit, she would come again and he would risk coming himself.

He took long drags of her blood, concentrating on her body to make sure she wasn’t going weak from blood loss or exhaustion. He gave her a little bit of his blood too. Not enough to make her a vampire, but enough to give her extra strength and heightened senses. The other vampire slayers were going to be jealous of that.

Her legs came around his hips and she rode him from underneath, pumping herself on his dick.

Shit, that extra strength must be taking effect quick.

He pulled his fangs out and licked her wound clean.

He watched her, his precious girlfriend who he wanted to make his lifelong mate. “I’m going to come inside you,” he warned.

She pressed her hands on his jaw and nodded. “Yes,” she breathed out.

That meant he could fuck her without holding back.

He threw her ankles over his shoulders, loving the way her eyes rolled back at the change in angle.

Then he pounded into her.

Her cries filled the air as she shook with every new orgasm. He held onto her hips, making sure he was hitting her sweet spot every time he entered her.

Suddenly, he was seeing white and felt his cock explode inside her. He shook with the intensity of his release and had to choke back his groan as he pressed her into the mattress.

He felt every muscle in her pussy milking him, pulling at his cock and making sure every last drop was spent. 

He was panting when he found himself kissing her again. He made slow strokes in and out of her, wringing out the last few orgasms from her body. 

She trembled underneath him. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to pass out.”

“Do you want to test that theory?” He pressed a finger to her clit and she gasped.

“Only if you promise you’ll stay this time.” 

He gave his answer in a loving kiss. “I’m never leaving you again.”

She winked at him. “Then I give you permission to fuck me till I pass out, Mr. Vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> A long author’s note: I’ve been wanting to do a vampire story for YEARS but didn’t know what to write about. And the only reason I wanted to do it was because I was inspired by a sex scene I read in Halfway to the Grave by Jeaniene Frost way back in 2014 involving a fang LOL I never continued with the series past the second book because I think there was a love triangle or something showing up, or maybe I got tired of the hero and heroine (who knows lol) but that sex scene really stuck in my mind.
> 
> Then a while ago, I read Fire in His Veins by Ruby Dixon and I WAS IN LOVE. The first few lines of my story were inspired by a scene in hers uwu I love flirty men who have to suffer.
> 
> Anyway, there was supposed to be a whole scene before the beginning of this story with Baekhyun and Ann going into a vampire “lair” and finding Kai there but it’s dark and there was lots of people there so Ann doesn’t recognize him. Kai also doesn’t recognize her because she’s got that garlic charm necklace on (I’m sorry I didn’t elaborate on this necklace in the story) and he couldn’t pick out her scent. It’s only when they start fighting that he realizes it’s her. He goes “easy” on her and at one point she’s about to seriously hurt him when she gets close and realizes who he is and stops.
> 
> “Didn’t I tell you never to hesitate when going for a target?”
> 
> He “wins” the fight and Ann basically shuts down, hence her poor mood in the beginning of the story and Baekhyun’s panicked actions LOL
> 
> But I didn’t like that scene because I don’t like fight scenes and I also don’t know why Kai would ever tell her not to hesitate when going for a target if he didn’t know she was a vampire slayer.
> 
> Career target? IDK. And I also could not fit in Baekhyun’s first line about discovering that Kai is a vampire. Plot holes, yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> But yeah, I am well aware I also did not explain how they lived their separate vampire and vampire slayer lives in secret while also dating and living together for a year. I didn’t want to go into it because there was already a lot of explaining done for such a short story. I just wanted angst and makeup sex hehehe.
> 
> Let’s just say there are a lot of secrets in this world!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this story! And I want to write something for this panicky Baekhyun vampire slayer and a vampire girl, but I can’t promise I ever will LOOOL
> 
> Thank you all for reading ^^


End file.
